A Talk By The Bonfire
by YourFaaavoriteAuthor
Summary: When Gill's life takes a turn for the dark and desolate, he turns to drinking at the Brass Bar to drown his sorrows away. Well, one ponytailed waitress will have none of it. Taking him to a place where tendrils of flames lick the midnight sky, the surrounding air glowing a scarlet hue, the two overcome their hardships and broken feelings.


Gill stared at hte closed dors in front of him. he could dO this. wift a swift motion, he burst throgh the entranvce and walked promplty up to one of the bar seats. he tried to avert his eyess form the dancing girl Selenena. this was a seriouse night for him.

"hey there," said the waitres Kathy. "can i get you anythning or are you just goning to sit ther looking dipressed?" she wonked.

gill rolled his eyeballs at herr. he didn't need her sass rite noaw. "yes. just make it a tomato cocktai." he sed gruffly.

"Coming up," said kathy cherfully. she disappeared behind the counter wit a flourish.

the young Mayor's Son thought abotu his day. he had woken up exciite, ready to harvest the bright and delicicious tomatoes he was growing oujtside his house. but sadly, they had all wilted! how cloud this happene to him? he had waterd them every day... sometimes he even said enocuraging things to them. this had toi be the worst day of his life. (it wasn';t like he said most days were like that or anyhting)

kath returned with the drink. "here u go," she said benevolently. "it's on the house," she decicided to say in ordrer to cheer him up. it didnt seme to work.

"kathy today is n0t the day four your shenanigans." said gil. he wanted to be strait up and too the point today.

"whhhhhy?" she whined. wassn't bar time supposed too be fun time? "come on, obvisoily someting is wrong. you can tele me about it yu know."

he signed. "okay fine. I'll tel u. you see, i was trying to growe something in my front yard." he looked off into the disntance. it was hard not criyng right now.

cathy looked foncfused. "your front yard? is there even any room for corps there?"

gill sighed irrtitabley. "yes, kathy."

she stared at him,, "uh. so. what was it you were groweing?" she raised her eyebrowns at him suspiceiously.

"Tomstoes," he said loudly. "and they just diedd! DIEd on me! i was going to make so mucsh great foofd out of them." he put his face in his armss that wer resting on the shinny bar counter. it was the classic clichee of a depreesed drunkard. which is wat he was about to become.

kathy frowned an sat nexted to him. it sounded kind of stupif to her but it seemed to make the poor boy quite upset. she sat ther for a while, racking her brain for wat she could do to make him smile. it didn''t exatctily make her glad to see him tihs way. after all.. she just wanted him tobe happy.

by the time kaththy looked up from her downcastes gaze, gIll was totally drunk. wait who even gott him all tose drinks? darn it she was ssuppoed to be watching this kid. he was visibly unhappy; not a god sign for anyone who visits a bar.

Gill was murmuring sometihng to himself about his lost hopes and dreams. kathy could take nmore of tis. she grabbed his hand an pulled him otu the door, him staggering after her.

"wHAT THE halibut, kathy," gill shouted. "can't u see i was try to be sads. about my life?!" but kathy ignored him.

"come onn, mayor-boy," said kathy. "tonight, you're gonnan live a little."

gill blushed. what'd that even mean? he lookedd at her mirthful greene eyes, searching her fhor any hint of what she meant. but he found noone, and insted just let this strang waitress woman drag him where she plseased. beesides he was about to fal over like any second now.

Kathy led the inebriated boy down to the deserted beach. There, already set up for such a situation, was a blazing bonfire. The tendrils of flames licked the midnight sky, the surrounding air glowing a scarlet hue. Gill, with a glassy stare, watched Kathy sit down beside the inferno and beckon him to follow.

"You noe i get sad when my horsees are sadz. But i get over it so hurry up and stopit." sayed Athy.

"No... you dont understandes. MY tomtpoes... they dyed..." Gil said emotionaledly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... look at the buetiful fire." kAthy saied soothingly.

Gill, not paiying any attention to what shees saying anymore, lookesd at hger. Her face, illunminated by the bonfir looked beautiful... well either it was that or he was seriously drunk and everything looked betterf than it should.

"blahblahblahblaahgblahg horses blahblah dads beird blah BLah BLAH blah blah blah BLAH"

"ive never loved anyone." Gil esclamed.

"heyy were you evne lissening to me?!" kathey said indignantly.

"no," said Gill.

Katy inced closer to herim. "yeah. sometimes... i donrt even listen to miself." now she wass soundings like the dunrk one.

"yah i know how tat is." said Gill thoughtfguly. he didn't actually kno wat she was talking abut but he wanted to be nice. besides he stol a bunch of tomato cocktlails from her earlier.

"reallyy?" their arms wer touching from their proximity. she glanced up at him but his eyese were shieldd by locks of icy blond hair.

giLL rrealised she was staring at him so he decidded to stare at her back. he usualy wouldn't so duch a strange thing, but tonight was diff. thier faces were millimetres away fram each other. kathee blushed nerfously. was he going to kis her? she had beene wating for this moment. in fact, it was weerd but she often had fantasies about him. could a waitrsess and mayor's son be together? yes, this boy with the plaid trousers ws the objec of her desires. she lapsed into a fnatasy of her visitnig his mayorly office, she struted into ther, wairing the shotest of mini skirts allowed in the counray, and maed the sesyist pose she could think of. Gil swooned into her arms...

but said guy was still straring at her. wow... her bright red face... it luked like... tomatomos. ones that actually survived,, into ripeness. she was gorgeos. tomatoss were gorgeous.

oh godness he was going to throw up.

he turned away, couhign and hacking loudly to cover up his nauseae (witch is not veery efective cause it made him want ti throw up mor). kathly snapped out of her daydreme. the dazed grin slowloly seeped offher face. she sighed queitly, and then with mroe force and aggresion.

"this is hopelless. hopeless!" she cried. the horseloving gril put her face in her handsss, sooudning competely miserable.

evne in all his durnken stupor, Gill coudl tell that kathy was veryy upset about something. he stoppd being obnoxicous for a moment though it toke some effort. he turned to herr caringly.

"Katy," he said seriouslely,

"it's Kathy," she said wit a muffled sob.

"Kathy," he said with the ssme amount of seriopsness, "don't be sad. it just doensn't feel... happy.""

the monoponytailed girl coul only stare at him. "uhh?"

"no,no, wait. I have a pojnt i'm trying to make," said Gill. he gazed off toward teh dark and endless sea, his eyes focust on what he was going to say. it seemed like he hasd forgotten and was troyng to rememmer. but then a lighbulg clicked on somewher. "don't be sad becuase... even if my tomatos didnt grow," he glanced at he gorund bitterly for a moment, "and your horses are sadd, we are still peopl with feelings, that deserve to be herd. i just wanted to sayy, that it was vrey nice of you to bring me her on one of my darkest days. i may be drunk, possibley, but i feel hapier here with yu. do you kno what i'm sayingh? no of cores yuo don't. i'm So Misunderstood. but that's oaky. you know why?" he asked, with a deterermined look. "becase yo're gorgeous kathy."

"i kno," she said with a smal smile. "wait. what?" she tunred her head, ponytal mooving with the momentum. "hold upp, mayor boi, do u really think that? or ar you just rambling again.." she trrailed off.

"no," gIll said. "these r my true feels."

the grl could onlyk gaze at him in wonder. this was just FX of the drunkmess right? but whne sh loked at him, he semed to be in a state ofk clarity, evne if just for a few fleeting momens. plus, she wanyted it to be true. so she waited.

geez this girl was dimm, thot gill. he took her hamd in his, hoping she woukld gwt the point. he didd this wordlelslyl, casting his eys towart the sea ahead onc agaen.

kathlym bluched like an animae schol girl. his hand fel,t like the softest of hoarses. She let him shift his aerm around her back, and leanred her head on his shoulder. Together, they gased at the starrs above the sea. They stayd like that for a while. Eventually, With a tacit look they both stood up and left the smoldering embers behind thm.

but gill had mores words to sey. "kath.y... i hope our love nefver wilts, lke my tomatoeses."

hiss stare was birtterly downcast agen.

kath's hart fluttrered. suddenly she remember, "we msut put out the bonfire before we're leave." she unwarped herslef from his embrace and wenrt to fetch some water form the ocean.

the boi was still lookign down facing the balazing wood . a few second pass. then ext thing either of them knu, the contonts of his stomache combnineid with the intnense levels of alcohol he had consumed and were splloled over the now-extinguished fireplace.

kathy awas amaze nd sort of disgustded. such talent... the two new lvooers cotnintued their walk eith one another., their heads full of thoughtgt. togehter... not even wilted corps and sad horse could bring themm down.

* * *

.

.  
(a/m) l**ol hi guhyz. i wannte yu to now that i worked rly hard on tihs storey. lejit. real talk. it toke 4ever 2 write becuz it wass diffcult to kapture the meotions between thess 2 charactersrs. if u thinkk ii dont take my stories srsly uR WRONG! sorry. didn't meen 2 yell. xoxoxo**


End file.
